An Era Of Hatred
by Jackoblades47
Summary: "An era of hate ... that's what this is ... nothing but war, hatred, and misery." In an age of neverending war the age of the Warring States begins coming to a close. As brother fights brother and family kills family the battle lines between clans start blurring as all struggle for dominance over the other. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Era Of War

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**(An Era Of Hatred) **

* * *

><p>"Michio ... my throats a little dry, do you mind?" Asks a raven haired man.<p>

Michio a boy of six years, quickly nods his head and stands up. "Yes father." Michio quickly bows and exits the room and into the central clearing of the large estate. Michio taking a quick gaze up at the moon, feels the pleasant breeze of the fall on his back. Michio then snaps out of his daze and steps off the porch and stops in front of a well. Grabbing a heavy oak bucket, he pours a hefty amount of water from the bucket into a handled clay vase. After filling the vase of clear and cold water, he briskly walks back to the porch and sees a shaggy haired boy standing patiently in front of his father's room. Michio then quickly bows his head before the boy. "My Lord Uchiha."

The shaggy haired heir smirks and beckons Michio back up. "I've told you that you don't need to do that when it's just us."

Michio nods. "Sorry ..."

"You don't need to apologize either." The shaggy haired boy states firmly. Looking down at the container of water, the older boy steps aside. "Go and give him the water ... we can talk after." The boy then sits down on the porch and lets his legs hang over freely.

Michio cautiously nods and enters his father's room. Michio entering the room, walks over to his father's side and kneels down. "I'm back." Michio setting the vase aside helps his father to a sitting position and holds him their.

"Thank you." The older man states before he begins sipping the clear and cold liquid. After getting his fill he gently pushes the vase away and allows his son to help him lay back down on the futon. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

Michio quickly shakes his head and pulls the blankets up over his father's arm. "It's no burden father." Michio picking the vase up, walks over to the far wall and places it gently on a table before returning to his father's side. "Can I do anything else?"

The older man shakes his head and closes his eyes. "You've already done more than enough I just need some rest now."

Michio nods. "Do you mind if I step out for a few minutes?"

"No I'll be fine, go on." The older man replies. Michio standing up from his father's side walks towards the door until he hears his father asks. "Did you forget something?" Michio gasps and briskly kneels down next to his father and places his forehead close to his fathers. The older man places a kiss on Michio's head. "I love you ... you know that right?" Michio nods quickly and then wipes his forehead. His father chuckles and winks at his son. "Go on now and keep your chin up ... it always annoys me when I see you hang your head. You're a Uchiha just remember that."

Michio bows his head and says in a low tone. "I'll try."

"Good." The older man states as Michio quickly exits the room, closing the door behind him.

Michio looking around sees the shaggy haired boy still sitting in the same place as earlier. Michio walking over to the boy takes a seat beside him. "Is there something you wanted to talk about Lord- ... I mean Madara."

Madara turns to Michio as the former sees the former's mouth threatening to turn into a smile. "Hows your father doing?"

Michio unable to hide the sadness in his heart, remarks. "He still has no feeling in his legs and the mornings are always difficult, but he still can move his arms."

"Good ... he's a hero to me, our clan, and especially my father."

"He still thinks that he was just doing his duty and that it was his honor to fulfill his role as protector." Michio states.

Madara seeing Michio drop his gaze to the fading grass below, asks. "But ..."

Michio sigh's and looks up at Madara. "But he feels useless and like he has no purpose now that he can't fight anymore."

"How do you feel about all this then?" Madara asks the younger boy.

"It makes me feel like trash ... but I wish I didn't have to always take care of him." Michio states, clearly hating himself for his true feelings.

"We're young ... of course you feel like that I would too. No one wants to see their father in that state and it only makes it harder when you have to take care of him." Madara states and places a reassuring hand on Michio's shoulder. "You've been invited to training tomorrow right?"

Michio quickly drops his head, but still feels Madara's piercing gaze lingering on him. "I understand ... I don't blame them either I mean why would they I'm-"

"You're my cousin ... that's what you are our fathers are brothers." Madara states plainly before spitting out in disgust and anger. "How dare they ... how dare they try to do that to you and to your father!"

"Please don't make a fuss over me. I can train anytime, I don't need to be given any special privileges." Michio points out, trying to calm Madara.

Madara quickly turns to Michio and asks in a fierce tone. "Why? Why not? Why shouldn't you be given every advantage me and Izuna are given?!"

Michio bows his head and squeaks out. "Because I'm a bastard." Michio swallowing down any tears before they form, continues and locks eyes with Madara. "And because my mother was lowborn."

Madara raises his eyebrow in confusion and asks. "And what makes you different from me? We both are Uchiha. We both have the Uchiha looks. And one day we will both unlock our Sharingan." Madara hopping off the porch turns to Michio and continues. "Who cares what you're mother was? The only thing that matters is that you are a Uchiha and more than that you are my friend and I won't let anyone dismiss your birthrights so you will be at the training grounds tomorrow along with everyone other Uchiha."

"I don't want you to make a fuss over me though." Michio whines.

"Shut up and just obey me. I expect you to be there tomorrow so you just listen to me and do as I say!" Madara states. "I also expect you to hold nothing back and to show them just how strong you really are."

"I'll try." Michio states and peers up at the moon before adopting a content look on his face. _It's so pretty tonight ... We haven't had a night this nice in a really long time. _Michio ponders with a slight smile on his lips.

Madara following Michio's gaze, looks up at the large moon lighting up the courtyard. "It really is pleasant tonight ... makes you dread this coming winter and the cold that comes with it."

"I've heard we got an excellent harvest this year though." Michio states quietly.

Madara shaking his head sigh's at Michio's response and replies. "That wasn't what I really meant. What I meant was ... was sometimes change is intimidating and that the quiet moments are nice."

"Michio are you out there!" Shouts Michio's father from within his room.

Michio sighs deeply and stands up. "Yes father, I'm coming." Michio replies through the door.

"Well seems our talk is at its end." Madara states and hops back onto the porch. "Goodnight cousin." Madara says to the younger boy before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving Michio by himself.

_Well no reason to stand around. _Michio remarks and then enters his father's room.

XxX

(Uchiha Training Grounds)

"These will be free for all fights so everything is legal and you don't stop until we tell you to. So first up is Michio vs Kijuro so both of you step forward." A bull looking man orders as the two boys step forward into the circle.

Madara watching from a perch along with the clan elders and his father hears several of the old man whispering to themselves. "That's Hideki's boy right?"

"Ya that's the bastard alright. How long do you think he'll last?"

One of the old men chuckles and says back. "A tainted Uchiha like him will be lucky to last half a minute against a full-blooded Uchiha."

Madara unable to hide his loathing spits at them. "What makes you think he's any less than any of those boys? Because his mother wasn't a ninja and didn't have any fancy bloodline!"

Madara's father drops a hand on his boy's shoulder and says sternly. "Remember your manners Madara."

One of the older men chuckles. "It's quite alright my Lord. He simply just needs us to explain it for him."

Madara clenching his fists hard spits out. "Please do ... tell me why he is any less than any of those others down there."

"His blood is tainted my young Lord. His mother was a whore for heaven's sake. We recommended to Hideki that he simply drop the boy off at some orphanage and simply forget about him, but he ignored our wise council." States the shorter of the two elders.

"All of us have some prestigious bloodline in our veins, but Michio ... Michio has whore's blood in his veins and you will see for yourself what separates him from a real Uchiha."

Madara then swallowing down his anger nods and turns to the fighting circle below and states under his breath. "Oh we will."

The bull like man looks at both boys and then screams. "Fight!" Then at the drop of his hand, Kijuro charges at Michio and hops into the air and catches Michio across the face with a spin kick. Michio falling on his back quickly rolls away from an axe kick.

"It's already started. Didn't I tell you my young Lord." States the shorter elder with an air of arrogance.

_You're__ only digging your own grave old man. _Madara then turns to the shorter elder with a smirk and asks. "How old were you when you learned Genjutsu?"

Suddenly a collective gasp is heard as Michio catches Kijuro by the throat with his left hand. Then Kijuro suddenly lets out a loud scream of terror before falling limp. Michio giving Kijuro a shake and watches as the boy's head bob's back and forth motionlessly before dropping him to the ground. The bullish like Uchiha shouts in an obviously shocked voice. "The winner is Michio."

Madara smirks in amusement and tells the two elders. "Because Michio is six and he's already proficient in Genjutsu. So what did you say about tainted blood?"

Suddenly Tajima Uchiha rests a calming hand on Madara's shoulder and says just below a whisper. "Enough ... you've already proven your point." Tajima then scanning the room from left to right, asks Madara. "Where is your brother?"

Madara then scans the room in turn and shrugs his shoulders after failing to find Izuna. "I don't know ... I saw him at breakfast."

Tajima showing his displeasure at his youngest sons disappearance, snaps his fingers signaling several of his personal guard to enter the room. "Go find Izuna and bring him here ... I would like to have a word with him."

"Right away my lord." Politely states the armored Uchiha before backing out of the room.

Tajima lowering his voice again, asks Madara. "So tell me ... are you training Michio on the side?"

Madara shakes his head and explains. "I didn't teach him Genjutsu ... but I will admit that I'm teaching him Ninjutsu."

"I must admit I've never really thought much on his potential before ... but if you think he's worth it then I can arrange for some real training."

Madara slowly nods his head. "I think that would be right father." Madara then averts his gaze. "After all he is our flesh and blood and deserves all the advantages we can offer for him ... and among other things." Tajima furrowing his brow in annoyance, looks back down to the fights and ignores his son's comments with a grunt.

XxX

"So do you solemnly swear that for as long as you live you will always protect and serve the clan of Uchiha?" Asks Tajima in a harsh and cold voice while looming over the small and kneeling Michio.

Michio without saying a word picks up a sharp and ornate looking blade and squeezes the blade. "I Michio Uchiha, son of Hideki Uchiha, second son to Sachio Uchiha-" As the raven haired boy continues, bright red blood begins flowing from his closed fist and onto the floor, but without any hesitation he continues. "Do swear that for as long as I live I will always remain true and loyal to the head of clan Uchiha." Michio opening his bloody palm, holds it up for the assembled group of elders to see. "And on this day I swear to protect the head family during this life and to the next."

Tajima not losing any of the harshness in his face commands in a steel like voice. "Then rise now ... Michio Uchiha of the black guard and personal protector of Aiko Uchiha." The harsh and cold leader watches as the small and seemingly frail boy holds back tears of pain. "Now starting tomorrow you will be immediately entered into training and at the end of every month until I say differently, you will be tested and judged for proficiency and if you pass and excel then you will be given the status of B-rank and will begin guarding Aiko at all times."

Michio not backing down from Tajima's iron laced words, nods and replies. "Thank you my Lord. I will not fail you or this clan ... I promise."

"Good ... now dismissed." States Tajima as the young raven haired boy bows quickly and exits the sacred chamber, leaving Tajima along with the clan of elders.

After Michio exits the room and the doors are shut a decrepit looking old woman stands up and calls for attention. "Now that that business is over I would like to discuss the recent state of affairs."

Tajima walking to the back of the room plops down with a heavy sigh into a large oaken throne embroidered with the Uchiha crest on the back. "Go ahead Satomi."

Satomi bows her head and continues. "With the recent state of affairs and due to the recent and severe thunderstorms the lands of the Kurama clan have severely suffered-"

"Yes I'm very aware of that ... their damn delegates have been begging at my door for scraps like stray dogs for awhile now." Tajima spits out with a rare touch of humor which creates a slight chuckle amongst some of the more gregarious elders.

Satomi ignoring Tajima's comments simply continues with. "Yes and as such this creates a very rare opportunity for us."

"And what is that?" Tajima asks.

Satomi quickly peers around the room to be sure she has the entire rooms attention before continuing. "The head of the Kurama clan has many daughters and I think that this would serve as a perfect time to solidify an alliance." Satomi pauses as several whispers and hushed voices break out amongst the elders. "As some of you know first hand we are unparalleled in our Genjutsu skills when compared to every clan ... except one."

Tajima now being fully engrossed and intrigued by the idea, answers. "Except by the Kurama clan ... I'm very aware of that, but what good would they make as allies if they cannot even clothe or feed themselves?"

Before Satomi can respond the assembled elders again break out into discussion amongst themselves. "And that is what will make it so perfect ... what better allies to have then the ones who we feed and protected? Because after they get back on their feet who will they have to thank, but the Uchiha. So I would recommend that your first born son Madara marries a daughter of the Kurama clan to seal our clans in matrimony and even after Madara dies his son will have Kurama blood in his veins to still secure the alliance."

Before the elders can again break into loud discussions, Tajima speaks up and silences them. "Do we have the resources this winter to actually follow through on this plan?"

On the far end of the room a bespeckled and red headed man stands up with a heavy and old looking book, held closely to his chest. "May I approach my Lord?"

"Come forward Naoki." Tajima commands.

Naoki with his refined and meticulously slow pace stops a mere four feet from Tajima before loudly clearing his throat. "Based on our recent harvests and the speculations and evidence of the severity of this coming winter I believe ... I believe we can afford to support the Kurama clan until at least february."

Tajima after hearing his stewards advice slowly leans back in his throne and rubs at his chin. "And after february?"

Naoki closing his eyes in a elegant fashion then slowly adjusts his glasses. "We would be not able to support them without taking from ourselves ... but our finances are in a excellent position so I believe it would be fully acceptable to take a few loans out from a willing Daimyo. So as to buy the remaining food these ... Kurama's will need."

Tajima after hearing Naoki's words of wisdom, sits up straight in the throne and turns his head to Satomi. "I agree to your proposition ... and I will also ask that Madara be given his choice of the available daughters and I would also ask that we be given a ... a guest from the immediate family to ensure their loyalty. Also because it was your original idea I believe it would be prudent and appropriate for you to inform them ... do you have any objections?"

Satomi obviously quite proud of herself, shakes her head and responds to her overlord. "I would be honored my Lord ... and I'm sure the Kurama Clan will be overjoyed to learn about this generous offer."

Tajima nods to the old and wise advisor showing her his favor. Then turning back to Naoki his bespeckled steward, Tajima asks. "If it is not to much to ask I would like these loans to be made as soon as possible."

Naoki after giving Tajima a toothy grin, states. "I will start on it at this moment my Lord." Then Naoki straightens his back and bows at the hips to Tajima before exiting the room.

Tajima still reflecting on the new alliance rubs at his nose before calling upon the next subject.

* * *

><p>Hey readers this was sort of test run for a story I've been kicking around in my head for a more mature and dark story for the Warring States Period. This won't be a main thing I write for a while so if you're a fan of my 'A Song of Sorrow' don't worry because that is still the main focus, but I definitely think this time period will give me a lot more creative freedom with the characters and harshness of the ninja world. I've really just started mapping out the story, but I was just kinda playing around with the idea and was hoping to get some feedback on it.<p>

Also kind of weird but why does this site think the word daze, council, and whine is incorrect or not real at all?

This is just some background knowledge that I jotted down that I just thought I'd share

Michio is the first cousin of Madara and Izuna and his father is the younger brother of the Clan Head who is of course Madara's dad. Michio fathers name is Hideki and he saved his brother the Clan's Head in a battle which resulted in the severing of his spine and paralysing him. A couple of years earlier, Hideki slept with a whore and she became pregnant with his baby unbeknownst to him and then Michio's mother died in birth and the owner of the brothel had no need of a boy so Michio was sent to Hideki who immediately welcomed the boy as his son. But many of the clan's purists thought he wasn't worth the name of Uchiha due to his baseborn and peasant mother, but Hideki would hear none of it.


	2. Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**(An Era Of Hatred)**

* * *

><p>(2 Years Later)<p>

"Father ... father it's time to wake up." Prods Michio while standing over his father's sleeping form. Michio finding no results from soft words, quickly kneels down beside his sleeping father. While gently shaking him, the young Uchiha boy speaks up. "Father ... it's nearly noon ... you need to get up and eat."

Hideki beginning to stir from his slumber flinches slightly at the sight of Michio standing over him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Halfway through his sentence Hideki grimaces at the sight of Michio's immediate bow of the head.

"I'm sorry father ... it's-"

Hideki silences his son with the clearing of his throat. "You don't need to always apologize. You're a man so start acting like it." Hideki after seeing the wetness of his son's eyes shakes off his annoyance and beckons for Michio to help him up. After lifting Hideki's onto his back Michio wraps his father's arms around his shoulder. Hideki still feeling uncomfortable by having to rely on his young son for the most trivial of tasks, speaks up. "So what time did you say it was again?"

Michio struggling under the dead of weight of his father manages to squeak out. "It's nearly noon."

"Well shit ... shit shit shit." Hideki spits out as he peers through the window from across the room and after seeing the bright rays of sunshine seeping into the room he voices his displeasure further. "I nearly slept fourteen hours and I still feel like I've been awake for a week."

Michio lugging his father across the room carefully pushes open the sliding door with his free hand. "Do you want to eat something first or-"

Hideki feeling the warmth of the spring sun, sighs out contently and mummers to his son. "Food first."

After exiting the room Michio and Hideki both spot a short-haired boy resting on the warm ground. Michio after pausing to stare at the fair looking boy Michio turns towards the dining hall. "Izuna looks peaceful." Michio murmurs to his father.

Hideki bobs his head in agreement and takes a deep smell of the sweet spring air before replying. "That's Izuna for you ... always has his head in the clouds that one." Hideki then taking a slight pause to think, adds. "And the books ... it was the strangest thing ... who ever hears of a child begging to learn how to read? But you and Madara were the complete opposite you both could hardly keep still when it came to indoor studies ... all you two wanted to do was go on adventures." Hideki lets out a slight chuckle before immediately regretting it as a bout of coughing overtakes him.

Michio getting nervous as his fathers coughing gets worse asks in concern. "Should we stop for a moment? I can get you a drink of water if you wish?"

Hideki still coughing roughly holds up his hands and manages to croak out. "No ... I just got a little too excited is all."

Michio feels an immense amount of relief when he spots the doors to the dining hall. After entering into the elegantly decorated hall Michio helps his father into a padded chair with a slightly leaning back. After settling his father into the chair Michio hears a familiar high-pitched voice. "Oh it's you two! I was just about to start cleaning up too." States a heavy-set man with a white apron.

"I'm sorry about that Hideo ... that spring sickness is kicking my ass and it took everything short of a punch to the head to wake me." Hideki states in an amused voice to the rotund cook.

The pie faced cook shakes his head in joy and lets out a laugh. "I don't mind at all if it's for you and your boy." Hideo announces as he places two cups on the table in front of the father-son duo. "So what will you be having?"

"I think I'll have some curry and bowl of udon noodles with a cup of black coffee." Hideki announces and licks his chops as Hideo begins pouring his coffee.

Michio unable to contain himself sighs out loud and chides his father. "You don't need that much sodium and that is way too much protein. You should-"

Michio is interrupted by his father's hand across his cheek which silences the raven haired boy. "I didn't ask you for your opinion on my diet and even if I did I'm your father so what makes you think you can dictate what I eat?!" Hideki explodes out with.

Michio feeling the stinging pain on his cheek and the imprint left from the back of his father's hand clenches his fist hard and swallows his anger. "I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have said anything." Michio then bows his head and looks up at the heavyset cook who has now begun reddening from his feelings of awkwardness. "I'll have small serving of sushi and a curry bun if you don't mind."

Hideo gulping down his anxiety quickly nods. "Of course right away." With that Hideo bows slowly and then exits the large dining room in a hurry.

Hideki taking a deep gulp of his coffee, asks. "So how has your training been?"

"It's been fine ... they say that I'll most likely be finished by next year." Michio exclaims before standing up from the table to fill his cup with a pitcher of water.

Hideki combs his black hair dotted with silver strands back over his ears before continuing to probe. "How's your Ninjutsu been coming along?"

Michio shrugs his shoulders and absent mindedly states. "I'm alright they say ... no prodigy like Izuna and Madara, but they said my true talents lie with my Genjutsu."

Hideki raises his eyebrows in surprize and replies. "Genjutsu huh ... never would have thought. My talent was always Taijutsu, but Genjutsu is an extremely powerful tool for someone with a Sharingan."

"But I don't have a Sharingan." Michio points out to his father.

Hideki then turns to his son with a look of bewilderment before snorting out a laugh. "And? You will one day and when you do then you will truly know true power my son." The crippled Uchiha then drops a hand on his son's head and cringes at the sight of the mark on his son's cheek. "I'm sorry about hitting you. I should not have done that ... that was not ... that was not fatherly of me."

Michio simply shrugs his shoulders and states in a hushed voice. "I've been hit harder before ... but I can't get a Sharingan ... you know that."

"What makes you say that?" Hideki asks his son in confusion.

"I have tainted blood ... they say that only full-blooded Uchiha can possess the Sharingan and my mother was ... well you know." Michio stutters out and then snatches the water of the table and gulps it down.

Hideki licking the inside of his cheek in rage for his fellow Uchiha, manages to contain himself and says back. "Well I hope I know, I fathered you after all. But tell me true ... who told you that you can't get a Sharingan?"

Michio not wanting to tattle on his classmates to his dad, shrugs his shoulders and replies. "Just some classmates."

Hideki lets out an amused laugh and says. "Well you tell them they are liars who don't know what the hell they are talking about. My Grandma was a Yamanaka and while I don't have a Sharingan my brother does ... so if what they said is true then the Head Clan wouldn't have Sharingans." Hideki getting annoyed at Michio for continuing to avert his gaze, snatches him by the chin and turns face up. "And don't think I don't know the things they say about you ... so tell me, does it bother you when they call your blood tainted behind your back?"

Michio smirks slightly and mutters. "Sometimes they're happy to say it to my face."

Hideki obviously not amused by his son's humour, says. "Answer the question."

Michio eyes instantly lose their light as the pain of the truth begins to dig into his skin. Michio rolling his eyes, quickly catches his father's dark eyes and replies in a quiet voice. "Of course it bothers me."

"Then prove to them that not only are you better than them in talent, but also in character. Soon you will be sworn into the black guard and will be the personally guarding the little princess. You'll not only be her protector, but you will be expected to keep her secrets and look out for her best interests and do you know what your classmates will be?" Hideki asks his son resulting in Michio slowly shaking his head. "They'll be foot soldiers and cannon fodder. So let them make their little jokes because you'll be remembered within the history of the Uchiha while they will be forgotten ... so do you understand what I'm saying?"

Michio pauses to absorb the weight of his father's words before nodding. "I do."

Michio eyes light up in confusion as Hideki begins the chuckle. "No you don't ... but that's okay because even if you don't understand it doesn't change that I'm right. So just remember that you are my son and always keep your head up and they will never pierce your skin."

Before Michio can respond a loud voice rings out. "Lunch is served!" Then the pudgy Hideo appears with two serving platters in each hand while wearing a bright smile. After carefully placing the two plates filled with delicious smells and food the large chef backs away leaving the duo alone. And after thinking back on his father's stern expression Michio fails to find the confidence to speak out again and resigns himself to silence.

XxX

(Uchiha Training Grounds)

_He's slow ... slower than I was at four. _Michio ponders while continuing to dodge his opponents wild strikes. _He thinks he is so cool ... and he thinks he's better than me._ Michio with a quick hop and spin dodges another wild combo from his opponent. _Just because his parents are both Uchiha he thinks he's better than me ... well he's not. _Michio absorbed in his thoughts almost fails to notice his opponent setting up for a feint, but quickly prepares for his finish. _Everyone here thinks they are better than me ... even the ones so weak they'll never even kill a man. _Michio thinks to himself after locking eyes with the assembled crowd of Uchiha watching and studying.

"The bastards gonna get it!" Exclaims a lanky looking boy to his friend in the crowd.

The lanky boy's unique looking friend nods with an apparent fervour for violence and after nearly frothing at the mouth he replies. "It should have happened sooner, it's an insult that we even have to train with him."

Then after smirking at their remarks, Michio turns his attention to his opponent and prepares to go in for the kill. His opponent prepares for the finish and throws a left straight that stops mere inches from Michio's face. _And now for the feint. _Michio still calm as ever lifts his arm up and blocks his opponent's head kick to the shock of the assembled crowd minus the Teacher's. _And now I break you. _Michio with lightning speed pushes the kick away with the back of his hand and snatches his opponent's fist out of the air. Michio with unbudging resolve lifts his foot onto his opponents face and pulls back hard, which rips the boy's arm out of its socket and causing him to wail out in pain.

"That's Enough!" Roars the teacher and calm as ever Michio releases the boy and lets him tumble over into a crying mess on the ground. Then the Teacher's Assistant quickly runs past Michio and picks up his opponent.

"You were sloppy." Michio flatly states to his sobbing opponent. Michio mentally smirks as the Teacher's Assistant throws a scowl at him.

Suddenly the Teacher turns to a trio of boys and orders. "You three get in there! Lets see if you can make the bastard squeal."

_That one in the middle spit in my lunch last week. _Michio still unintimidated by the encroaching opponents, allows them to circle around him. "I'm ready anytime you are." Michio states as he watches two of the boys circle around him. Then the boy in front of Michio charges at him with a wild haymaker. Michio listening for any sound from behind him simply ducks the punch and lets the boy run past him. _There it is. _A short pitter patter is heard by Michio as another opponent charges at him from behind. Michio quickly spins around with a long fist and strikes at his opponent's ribs and quickly pulls back after feeling one shatter. _He'll feel that soon. _Michio hops away allowing his opponent to slowly realize what happened and after attempting to take a breath the boy stumbles as he feels the pain and falls over.

One of the other boys still standing screams out. "Whats wrong!"

_And now I break you too. _Michio now seeing their morale wavering, quickly bull rushes them. Michio with pinpoint accuracy catches an opponent on the chin with a backfist and after watching his eyes roll, Michio catches him under the jaw with an uppercut and watches him drop. _Two down and only the spitter left. _Michio turns around to see the last boy stunned in fear. Not willing to let up, Michio quickly kicks the boy in the back of the knee which drops him and then he delivers an uppercut into the lower back. _And there is the kidneys._

Michio then quickly turns to his teacher and bows. The teacher curls up his lips like having tasted something foul and spits out. "That's enough for today ... there's only so much I can stomach for a day. So Michio you're dismissed ... and the rest of you that are still standing, team up."

XxX

At the top of a hill overlooking the training grounds Michio sits against a lone oak tree. _They're all pitiful ... I'm better than all of them combined and they still won't let me join a more advanced class. I'm just wasting my time on them. _

"Well you certainly caused a stir." Points out a familiar voice.

Michio jumping at the voice, quickly looks up to see Madara sitting on a branch above him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you ... but what I show I saw." Madara states.

Michio dropping his vision back down to the training grounds as a smoke bomb goes off. "Do you disapprove?"

"You didn't have to put them in the infirmary. They're supposed to be your comrades." Madara points out and then drops an apple to Michio.

Michio after taking a bite of the apple responds. "Why not? In real combat your enemy won't take pity on you so why should I make them think any differently?"

Madara sighs deeply before replying. "While that's true they're still your comrades and you should take it easy on them. You never know when you could need their help."

Michio unable to contain himself lets out a chuckle. "Me? You're saying I need their help? I could take the entire class any day of the week including our instructor and that assistant."

In turn Madara lets out his own chuckle. "Maybe that's true ... it probably would benefit you to go to a harder class. I could speak to my father about it."

"I don't want you to make a fuss over me ... after all I usually just break enough bones until they're forced to move me on." Michio explains, fearing the further scorn of people claiming his family ties are a crutch to his success.

"Sorry, but as the future head of the clan I don't think I can allow you to continually punish those beneath you." Madara states in a condescending voice to his cousin's amusement.

"Oh great now you're pulling rank on me ... I understand you're the favored Uchiha and I'm the bastard everyone would like to disappear right?"

Madara suddenly darkens his expression and states in a cold voice. "Don't ever say that! For as long as I'm around you will always have a place within this clan ... do you understand me?"

Michio feeling the sharpness of Madara's voice quickly nods his head. "Thanks ..."

"Well then ... back to what we were saying. If you were to advance to the next class you'd be only one step away from graduating and then you'd be sworn in as a black guard." Madara exclaims with obvious pride. "You'd be the youngest member in the history of the clan to join."

Michio feeling a sudden onset of pride at that realization, smiles brightly. "That would surely annoy the elders that a bastard born from a peasant rose to that honor, huh?"

Madara shrugs his shoulders. "You are to hard on them ... not all really care too heavily about it. Just some of the more traditionalist members feel it sets a bad standard and that more members might feel that having bastards is okay."

Michio chuckles out. "So why not pile the negative feelings on me right?"

"You can take it." Madara states and then hops down off the branch and lands next to his younger cousin. "And after you're sworn in then you'll be my crybaby of a sister's whipping boy."

Michio shrugs his shoulders. "It won't be all that bad ... all I have to do is follow her around and protect her. It's not like I have to change her bedding and make her food."

Madara lets out a slight laugh. "I suppose."

"So I heard you're traveling tomorrow."

Madara nods and lets out a sigh. "Yup ... I'm to go pick my betrothed from the Kurama family tomorrow. I begged father not to make me marry one, but he said it was already decided."

"That certainly makes it easier on you and at least you can pick the best one among them." Michio points out. "I mean you will already have a wife waiting for you. No anxiety over finding and wooing a girl it's just simple and clean."

"Except she'll be a total stranger to me." Madara spits out. "I just don't know why it couldn't be Izuna or the crybaby marrying that family. After everything they already force on me I was hoping to be able to have the freedom of at least picking the mother of my future children."

_Complaining to me because he'll get to marry some pretty highborn girl while I'm destined to be a guard dog? He really must be scared I've never seen his desire ever win out over his logic. _"Well I'm sure you'll cope."

Suddenly Madara explodes with a rare show of anger. "Of course I will! When do I ever shirk my responsibilities or commitments?"

Michio taken aback by Madara's sudden anger, takes a few minutes to carefully choose his next words. "Never and that's what makes you who you are ... and that's why I look up to you so much."

Working like a charm Michio feels a wave of relief as the harshness from Madara's face melts off. "Well ... I've been here too long already. My tutors will be looking for me to pile on more homework while I'm away." Madara reaching down to Michio grasps his hand and pulls him to his feet.

Michio and Madara both come in close for a brisk hug. "I'll miss you." Michio admits quietly.

Madara lets out a slight chuckle and releases the embrace. "I'll be back within the month so don't despair too much now. By the time I get back maybe you'll have mastered that Jutsu I taught you."

Michio shrugs his shoulders. "I'll try." Madara then makes a ram seal before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Big bro just never stops talking am I right?" Asks a familiar and mischievous voice.

Michio looking around the hill for the source of the voice calls out. "Is that you Izuna?"

Suddenly from behind the tree Michio sees Izuna appear with a pad of paper in hand. "Well besides me and Aiko who else would call him big bro?"

Michio nods once and sits back down against the tree. "You just surprised me is all."

Izuna then takes a seat next to Michio and rests the paper against his knees. "It's nice to listen in when you and my brother are together otherwise he would be little more than a stranger to me."

"Your brother loves you Izuna-"

Michio is then interrupted by Izuna's charming laughter. "Words are wind and wind is ever-changing my dear Michio. Actions speak louder and he never took the time to teach me anything."

"Strange choice of words for a poet like you to use." Michio points out and while peering down at Izuna's heavy pad of poems and hymns.

Izuna smirks at Michio and forces his cousin to crack up with laughter which Izuna soon joins in with his own melodious voice. "While you may look down on my hobby I'll let you know many of women have overlooked any rule breaking I do simply because of a sweet word."

Michio adopts a suspicious look and replies. "Well being a pretty boy like you helps as well."

"I simply use the gifts and benefits God has graced me with ... are you trying to tell me that you don't use your own natural talents when fighting- or shall we say for the benefit of honesty ... destroying your classmates?"

Michio slowly nods to and silently agrees with Izuna's statement and then quickly snatches Izuna's quill wielding hand and holds it up. "Well at least I use them for something more practical rather than sleeping and daydreaming." Michio then drops Izuna's hand and continues. "You would be just as good as Madara if you took it more seriously."

"Maybe ... but I think it's important that this clan is known for more than warfare and violence." Izuna states and then his face quickly lights up as an idea comes to him and he then begins to furiously writing.

Michio smirks at Izuna's honesty and informs him. "Dear Cousin I hate to say it, but you were born in the wrong time period."

Izuna not taking his eyes of his writing, responds with. "And that's why I insist on writing ... because generations from now men and women will flock to my writing for culture and wisdom."

Michio quickly snatches the pad of paper to Izuna's dismay and reads out the title. "For Whom The Flower Blooms ... your telling me that years from now people will want to read some sappy and romantic poem by someone not even ten yet?"

Quick as lightning Izuna snatches his poem back and holds it close to his chest as to if trying protect it. "You expose your own uncultured mind with every word Michio. The thought of the future generation loving and reading poetry gives me hope that these dark times will one day end. And for your information greatness cannot be contained to any age."

"Huh ... the thought of people still reading poetry gives me the exact opposite feeling."

Izuna gives his cousin a quick smirk and turns back to his writing and speaks out with a loud and silly voice. "Away with you heathen! You are stifling my creative flow with your negative words!"

"Fine fine fine ... but I will have you know that I was here first, but I'll be the bigger man like always and leave you to your writing." With that Michio gets back to his feet and deeply stretches out the kinks in his back. "I assume I'll see you at the going away dinner tonight?"

"It depends on how long it takes me to make this just perfect." Izuna answers.

Michio shrugs his shoulders and begins walking down the hill, but not before stating. "Your father won't be happy and if you think I'll lie about your whereabouts then you have another thing coming."

Izuna lets out a deep sigh and screams back. "And yet you are still here ... stifling my writing!"

"See you later Izuna." Michio says with a slight chuckle as he begins descending the high hill leaving Izuna to his writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 of An Era Of Hatred is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also if you're reading this I would like to ask you to also check out my other story A Song of Sorrow especially if you are looking for a long read because it just recently reached its 30th chapter.<p>

Michio's age - 8

Madara's age - 10

Izuna's age - 8

Aiko's age (Madara and Izuna's little sister) - 6

As always if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave me a review or pm addressing them.


	3. A Bloody Business

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**(An Era Of Hatred)**

* * *

><p>(2 Years Later)<p>

"How are you adjusting?" Asks Kenzo before stuffing his mouth with a hefty serving of rice.

Michio seated across the heavy stone table from the larger and disfigured Kenzo, pauses to wipe his eyes before responding. "It's a lot different then I thought it would be ... and the sleep schedule is quite intense."

Kenzo stops to take a gulp of his water and wipes his face with the back of his sleeve. "Well what did you think it would be like? For most people this is the highest they can dream to rise." The monster of a man turns to the door just as several of their brothers in arms walk in with their own breakfasts and take a seat at a corner table.

Michio not taking his eyes of the newcomers makes his disdain known. Kenzo just watching the exchange between Michio and his other comrades, lets out a loud laugh before filling his mouth again. Michio then turns to Kenzo and immediately regrets it upon viewing his face. _It's so disgusting ... I can't imagine what he must have went through to look like that ... And yet he is my only friend amongst my new brothers. _Michio mentally preparing his stomach stares at Kenzo's disfigured face. On the left side of the man's face lies a descending scar going from eye level to jaw with an inch of width. Sadly for the grizzled soldier that was not the worst of it as where a nose once was remains only two holes. The worst of it all was the right side of the man's face which was maimed with massive burn scars where the skin had turned black and hard as rock. "So tell me ... what do they all think of me?" Michio asks the older man.

Kenzo shifts his eyes around the room and then resigns himself and states. "Many of them feel it disrespectful that someone so young and inexperienced was welcomed in ... and many think your blood should have immediately disqualified you from joining."

Michio nods his head having already guessed as much. "And what about you?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you were born from a stump. It only matters to me if you can properly do your job and adhere to your vows." Kenzo then leans in close and in turn Michio does the same despite the sick feeling rising from his stomach. "And if your Hideki's seed then I'm sure you'll prove yourself in no time." Kenzo then leans back and clears his throat loudly. "So how is your father anyway?"

Michio shrugs his shoulders. "I've heard he's doing well ... unfortunately it seems like every sickness that goes around he catches." _I have even seen him in nearly two weeks ... not that he would mind much ... don't think I've ever seen him look so happy when I took my vows. _

Kenzo nods his head and then looks Michio in the eyes. "It's a shame what happened to him ... he was a good warrior and even a better man. You were too young to really remember him when he still could walk."

"He considers that his greatest moment ... saving our Clan Head and all." Michio exclaims with obvious resentment.

"That was a chaotic battle ... I lost my nose to a Kaguya berserker and by the time I finally I caught my breath and bearings I realized that the line was broken." Kenzo recalls and then he closes his eyes in thought before continuing. "Then I cut down nearly twelve more men before I saw a Kaguya boy sneaking up on Tajima and the next moment I saw him strike and after that I saw your father standing between them with a sword sticking out of his back." Kenzo then breathes out and lets out a half chuckle. "After that the boy looked shocked ... but not because he missed, but because he actually did it ... stabbed a man I mean. It's a strange thing when you first kill a man ... just watching the life fade from their eyes is almost hypnotizing ... but I know that you'll find that out yourself one day."

Michio forgetting about Kenzo's appearance asks. "So what happened next?"

Kenzo lets out another half chuckle. "Your father never told you about that day?" Michio simply shakes his head and out of the corner of his eye he spots the two others in the back of the room listening intently. "Well Tajima panicked when he saw his younger brother fall and dropped his sword and protected him with his own body. Then I panicked and charged the Kaguya boy down." Kenzo licks his lips and grinds his teeth before continuing. "The boy must have been only a few years older than you maybe Madara's age ... but he wasn't anything special like Madara and he must have weighed nearly eighty pounds so it was nothing to me. He still had baby fat on his face a lot like you to be honest ... but I grabbed him by sides of his face and pushed so hard my thumb punctured his cheek ... he wailed like a dying pig and with all the other screams around me my blood lust rose even higher ... the boy soiled his britches -" Michio sees Kenzo's eyes cloud over as the older man finishes with a touch a lust in his voice. "Then as if I splitting a pair of chopsticks I twisted his head around and then he stopped crying." Kenzo then lets out a boisterous laugh and pats Michio on the shoulder. "Not really a pleasant story to talk about over breakfast huh?" Without another word Kenzo fills his mouth with more food leaving Michio speechless with a sick feeling in his stomach.

XxX

(Main Uchiha Compound)

_It's not your place to judge them just to protect them ... so remember your place bastard._ Michio is then slightly startled as the elegantly decorated door slides open to reveal an older woman with a smaller and delicate looking girl behind her still rubbing the rheum from her eyes. "Good morning Lady Hisoka and to you especially Lady Aiko." Michio then bows to the two women politely.

Hisoka, refinement teacher to Aiko politely nods to Michio and says back. "To you as well." Michio when younger always felt a sense of loathing from the old woman and her stern looks and harsh words.

Michio then hears a small and seemingly dazed voice from little Aiko. "Mornin ... Chio."

Then Hisoka places a gentle hand on Aiko and chides. "Use proper words and his name is Michio ... and as a proper young lady you must address them with that respect."

"Sorry." Aiko says quietly and then walks past Michio towards the baths with Hisoka following closely behind.

_Time to start our daily routine. _Michio without another thought begins after the Aiko.

After falling into pace next to the tiny Uchiha girl Michio hears her squeak out. "Can you give me a piggyback ride the rest of the way?"

Michio lets out a small grin and turns to Hisoka and then back down to Aiko. "Why don't you ask Hisoka? She's in charge here little princess."

Aiko turns back to her teacher and puckers her lips and uses her sweetest look. "May I?"

"We both know that sweet face lost its effect on me many years ago Aiko." Hisoka states and then puts a bony finger to her chin in faux thought before stating. "I believe I could allow it ... but that also means you'll have to practice your needlepoint today without complaining."

Aiko's face lightens up as she enthusiastically bobs her head. "I promise."

_Too bad we both know their will be complaints later on ... _Michio stops his pace and crouches down in front of Aiko who quickly hops onto his back and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. _But if her smile isn't worth it I don't know what is. _Michio smirks as Aiko begins giggling as she plays with his hair.

"Is your sword heavy?" Aiko asks as she spots Michio's blade hanging at his waist.

Michio grabs the handle and pulls it halfway out of its sheath to saté Aiko's curiosity before letting it slide back down. "You just get used to it after a while to be honest."

Aiko nods her head and lets it rest on her cousin's shoulder before quickly picking it back up and asking. "Have you ever killed anyone with it?"

"I've never killed anyone at all." Michio states as he turns a corner and sees the doorway to the baths at the end of the hall.

"Hows Uncle, I haven't seen him since new year." States Aiko with a saddened voice. "Father doesn't want me to bother him so I can't visit."

Michio clears his throat and on signal Hisoka speaks up. "I saw him a few days ago myself. He's doing much better Aiko ... and look at that we're already here."

Aiko lets out a little whine as Michio kneels over to let her down. Michio pats her tangled hair playfully. "Go get washed up and listen to Hisoka ... and if you're really good today then maybe I can find Izuna and get him to read you a story tonight."

Before Aiko can answer Hisoka begins rushing her through the doors. "You can talk to him after you get you clean ... just look at your hair it's a mess." Michio smirks as he listens to Aiko's continued arguing from within the baths.

_Who would have thought someone as sweet as Aiko would come from Tajima ... _Michio then turns his back to the bathrooms and blocks them with his body while casually pawing at his swords handle. _Never really been skilled with swords ... but it leaves an impression on any would be attackers ... at least that's what Kenzo told me. _Michio with his free hand touches a scroll strapped to his right breast and feels the smoothness of it. _This was always the better weapon ... too bad the damn things so heavy ... if I had half of Kenzo's strength I could probably haul this around conventionally. Still though ... just the thought of the looks I would get from all those people who sneered at me would almost be worth it. _After a few uneventful minutes of standing around, Michio sees a skinny servant girl walking towards him with a basket of clothes. After staring at Michio for a few seconds she pauses. "Are those Aiko's clothes?" Michio asks the girl.

She then snaps out of her daze to quickly nod her head. "Yes uh ... sir they are indeed."

Michio feels a wave of annoyance wash over him as the girl continues to stand around. _Even the damn servants think they're better than me! _Michio holds out his hands to receive the clothes and after reaching for them and receiving nothing he quickly snaps at her. "Well?! Are you just gonna stand there like a statue?"

The girl shakes her head and bows her head. "So sorry." After handing the clothes to Michio the girl quickly turns away with red cheeks.

"Thank you ..." Michio states with even more anger than before. _Damn peasant girl ... am I really so hard to look at?! Does me being a bastard really give me an appearance of a monster?! _Michio still holding the fine clothing sighs out deeply and begins folding the clothes and checking them for danger. _That would just be perfect if someone slipped a poisoned needle in while the bastard was on duty ... I'd never hear the end of it until they took my head._

XxX

(Sacred Chamber of the Uchiha)

Michio now unburdened by his own black armor, stops feet away from the heavy stone doors and sees three of the black guard standing in his way. _I wonder what he wants ... it must be important if he pulled me off my normal duties here ... _Michio gives a quick nod to the central guard who in turn opens the doors and steps out-of-the-way allowing Michio through.

After stepping into the familiar room Michio looks around to see ornate wooden chairs lined up against the walls with a large throne belonging to the head of the clan on the far wall. Michio then spots a lone figure standing in front of a fireplace. "You called for me sir."

Tajima slowly turns to Michio with a passive look on his face which then melts into a stern scowl all so common to his face. "Yes ... I did." Tajima ushers Michio closer and then he sits in the throne. "Come closer Michio ... I need to talk to you."

"At once." Michio cautiously walks closer and stops a few feet away before dropping to a knee and bowing his head.

Tajima beckons him back up and with an annoyed tone states. "You don't have to act so formal when no one else is around. I am your uncle after all."

Michio nods once and then forces himself to meet Tajima's piercing gaze. "Sorry ... sometimes I struggle with proper etiquette so more often than not I play it safe."

"Smart lad." Mutters Tajima before nodding to himself. "I need to ask something of you ... and I don't imagine you will like it." gazing over Michio's shoulder to the doors, Tajima sighs heavily.

Michio now feeling a knot of anxiousness in his throat, but swallows it down and asks his uncle. "What ever you need, I am here to serve."

Tajima again loudly mutters. "Here to serve are you ..." As if amused and then he speaks louder. "You know about the current border dispute between the Hagoromo clan and Kohaku clan I presume?" Michio nods once and Tajima continues. "And you know about the alliance we currently possess with the Hagoromo clan ... correct?" Again Michio nods his understanding. "Well I fear we may once again be at war and as such I must consolidate my power and ensure the safety of my close family. You also have a special relationship with my son that very few have and I need you to ... well to ..."

Michio drops head and stares at his feet while admiring the ornate and old tiles below him while Tajima pauses to find the correct words. _Just be blunt damn you ... I know what you're asking ..._

"I'll be honest ... Madara has routinely gone missing for nearly two months now and I need you to learn what it is that he does. If you accomplish this then it will not be forgotten I assure you."

Michio struggles to hide his smirk and turns back up to look his uncle in the eyes. "May I ask ... why is it so important?" _And why you can't just ask him what he does.__  
><em>

Tajima as if almost understanding Michio's mind, immediately regains his stern look and denies him. "You may not ... now will you do it?"

"I am yours to command my lord ... but I will need at least a day off of my normal duties to find an appropriate time to seek him out." Michio states while staring at his uncles unyieldingly cold, red eyes.

Tajima nods and then stands back up from the throne to pat Michio on the shoulder. "I'll give you as many days as you need. So go and get a good nights rest nephew."

Michio feels an immense feeling of paranoia overtake him by the last word from his uncles lips. _In my entire life he's never called me nephew ... and I can't figure out if that's a good or bad thing. _Michio almost rushing to leave the room bows once more and turns towards the door in a rush.

When reaching out for the door handle Michio hears his uncle call out one last time. "And Michio ..."

Michio then turns back to his uncle fearing his next words, but making no sign of it through his face. "Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this ... I know what I'm putting you through and I am sorry for it, but he's my son." And with that Tajima turns away from Michio and back to the fire to warm himself. Without another word in exchange Michio leaves Tajima to his thoughts in the hollowed and revered room of the Uchiha. Michio then walking past his brothers in arms is left with many questions and the foremost being. _Why was he using his Sharingan?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done and I hope you all enjoyed it and if you enjoyed this then pop over to my other story A Song of Sorrow if you want a long read.<p>

With this chapter uploaded I've also now raised the rating from T to M due to violence and occasional swearing and because Kenzo's story is just prepping for you guys the violence that war will be bringing into this story so be prepared.

Michio's age - 10

Madara's age - 12

Izuna's age - 10

Aiko's age - 8

As always thanks for reading and extra thanks if you review/follow/favorite my story because you have no idea how much it encourages me to write knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story.


	4. Stories

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**(An Era Of Hatred)**

* * *

><p>(Sacred Chamber of the Uchiha)<p>

"So you're saying he's been meeting up with Hashirama of the Senju clan?" Asks Tajima for confirmation. After receiving a shallow nod from Michio, he bangs his fist on the arm of the throne in disgust. "That foolish child doesn't realize the danger he's in!" Tajima in a show of anger glares back at Michio. "Tell me does the Senju boy know who Madara actually is?!"

Michio shifts his eyes to Izuna and after receiving no reprieve from his cousin, he moves them to the floor. "I don't know for sure ... but it seems they both realize each other are shinobi, so instead of risking conflict they've only divulged first names." Michio swallows his nerves and forces himself to look Tajima in the eyes. "But the skills that Hashirama showed were far past any others of his age ... including Madara's and by extent my own of course."

Tajima unable to remain seated any longer, pushes off of the throne and paces to the fire to stare at its burning coals. After moments of uncomfortable silence Tajima beckons Izuna over to him. "Go and bring your brother to me ... we have much to discuss."

Izuna nods once and replies. "At once father." With that Izuna throws a knowing look at Michio trying to convey his anxiety at this whole situation.

Michio fearing for the fate of his beloved cousin Madara, forces his own fear at bay and states. "From what I saw, I think they've become rivals of sorts. Usually they skip rocks or race each other and after they simply talk ... so in my opinion-"

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion ... now stand there and be silent or I'll have you gagged." Spits out Tajima which gives the desired effect, as Michio simply hangs his head in silence.

After a few minutes of uneventful silence between Michio and Tajima, the heavy stone doors swing open as the Uchiha brothers cautiously enter the dark room, lighted only by a single fire in the back of the long chamber. "We are back father." States Izuna hesitantly.

"Are you? I was wondering what the sound of the door opening meant?" Spits out Tajima, now simply seething in anger over his son's actions.

Madara swallows heavy and approaches his father fearlessly, due to Izuna informing him on the situation on the walk over. As Madara approaches his father and cousin he pauses and peers at Michio, but fails to give his younger cousin any signs of anger, as Michio's face show all the shame Madara himself could inflict on the boy. _I can't blame him too hard ... what choice did he have. _Madara taking one last look at his cousin, sees his lip trembling, so Madara simply gives his cousin a reaffirming wink before passing him. Madara then stops a foot away from his father and opens his mouth. "You wanted to see me father."

Tajima reluctantly turns from the warmth of the fire and nods down at his son with anger very visible on his face. "Yes ... I called for you." Spits out the older Uchiha in a slightly amused tone which only accentuated the sense of anger in his voice. "I assume your brother informed you on the way over."

Madara not willing to sell his brother out, furiously shakes his head. "No he was quiet. So whats happening?"

"Your loyalty to your brother is touching." Flatly states Tajima in a cold voice. "But I'm in no mood to play games so ... do you know who your friend Hashirama really is?"

Madara without pause, shakes his head. "No sir, we agreed not to divulge our family names for safety reasons." Madara then sees his father's face cloud up as he looms over him.

"But you knew he was a shinobi?"

Madara thinks about lying until he sees his father's eyes light up as he activates his Sharingan, so he admits. "I did."

Tajima seeing the effect it had on Madara, strikes while the iron is hot and continues. "His name is Hashirama Senju and you've killed family of his. So how do you think your ... friend would react if he learned about that?"

Madara hangs his head in silence, but then Tajima grabs Madara's chin and forces his son to look at him. "We are friends and-" Madara is suddenly smacked across the face and drops to the floor.

Tajima, disgusted by his son turns back to the flames and spits out. "Tomorrow you will go meet Hashirama ... while your brother and I follow you. So get a good nights rest ... now Michio, take him back to his room and make sure he stays there ... I don't want to see him for the rest of the day. No dismissed."

Michio watches as Madara stands back up and clenches his fist hard in anger. Michio quickly comes to Madara's side and wraps an arm around his cousin to lead him away. After turning Madara back towards the door he whispers. "Hold your tongue for now ... nothing can be gained now, but more anger."

Madara still feeling the sting of his father's punch, reaches up to his cheek and feels the warmth of his blood dripping. Before Madara can respond to Michio, the latter quickly pulls a handkerchief from his pack and hands it to Madara. "Thanks ..." Murmurs Madara before wiping the blood from his cheek.

After the three Uchiha are about to leave the room, Tajima calls out. "You stay Izuna ... we have more to discuss."

Izuna's eyes go wide in fear as he looks to Madara and Michio for assistance. Madara whispering to his brother advises. "Just stay quiet unless spoken to and don't stick around after he tells you to leave ... and don't forget who he's mad at so you should be fine." Michio wordlessly gives Izuna a boost of confidence with a simple nod.

"I'm coming father." Replies Izuna in a hollow voice before briskly turning from his brother and cousin, towards his father.

As the doors swing close, Madara and Michio calmly and silently begin walking towards the former's room. After getting out of earshot of any undesirables, Michio solemnly whispers. "I'm so sorry."

Madara smiles at his cousin and shrugs. "A bear does not shit in the woods because he wants to dear cousin ... but because it's his nature." Madara lightly pats Michio on the back and finishes. "I hold no ill will cousin, you are made to serve and you do it well and I cannot fault you for that, as you will serve me one day and I will need my loyalist friend." Madara then watches as a servant girl passes by before whispering. "But if my father kills Hashirama then it will be all out war ... so we must stop him." Michio confused by Madara's sudden courage, watches as the boy holds a skipping stone up to his eyes.

Michio realizing his cousin's plan, simply hands over a kunai before watching his cousin disappear into his bedroom. "I hope you know what you're doing ..."

XxX

(Aiko's Room)

Michio standing guard in front of Aiko's room hears the girl call out. "Chio ... are you out there?"

Sighing heavily and rubbing at his eyes Michio answers pleasantly. "Yes I'm here. What is it?"

Michio leaning against the door nearly falls over as it slides open, but manages to catch himself. Turning around he sees Aiko rubbing at her own bleary eyes. "I can't sleep."

Turning to the nearby window, Michio points at the moonlight seeping through. "Well unfortunately for you little lady it's still to early to be up. So get to bed."

"But I can't." Whines Aiko with a stomp of her foot for good measure. "Tell me a story."

Michio lets out a chuckle which infuriates the girl and asks her. "Do I look like a storyteller to you?"

"No you look like you're tired." States the girl bluntly. "And wouldn't it be a shame if I told someone that I caught you sleeping on duty?" Without waiting for his response she simply walks back in bedroom and takes a seat on the foot of the bed. After seeing Michio continuing to stand around she points at a stool. "Well? The faster you tell me a story the faster I'll get to sleep."

Michio grinding his teeth in thought, quickly scans the empty halls for any signs of life and slips through the door. "You really are your father's daughter, bloody relentless the both of you." After taking a seat on a stool Michio unfastens his sword and lets it slip to the floor. "How about I tell you about all the lands."

Aiko lets her displeasure be known with a loud sigh and yawn. "Geography? What kind of story will that be?"

"Well unfortunately between eating, sleeping, and watching you I don't have much free time to learn stories for you my little lady. So either take it or leave it."

Aiko seeing the seriousness in Michio face, nods her head. "I'll hear it then."

Michio matches her nod and mocks her voice. "I'll hear it then ... hehe. Unfortunately for me you have Izuna's sharp tongue as well." Michio then reaches out and retrieves a candle from the table and lights it. "Lets get a little light in here first, huh." After placing the candle back on the table Michio gathers his thoughts and begins. "In the northwest we have the high mountaintop where several clans call home and do battle over the clouds. Some travelers bring rumors of men who can move, grow, and trim mountains like others do plants. East of that we have the Land of Thunder where the dark-skinned men and women of the coasts, tattoo themselves for their gods and heroic deeds their ancestors have accomplished. But the real interesting story I've heard is of a leader among them who controls lightning at will and uses it to strike down his enemies.

"But that just sounds like Ninjutsu ... so whats so special about that? I've seen you shoot fire from your mouth." Murmurs the little princess in confusion having already forgotten about her earlier dismissal of Michio's choice of story.

Michio gives Aiko a half-smile and rubs her messy bed head. "I don't know about you, but creating fireballs is one thing and summoning lightning storms is another. But as I was saying many have call him the Storm Lord. Now moving onto the southwest-"

"Wait!" Orders Aiko with an accompanying flick of the hand. "What's further north?"

"The northern sea." Replies Michio.

Aiko gives Michio a bright smile and states. "Well of course idiot, but what's past that?"

Michio shrugs his shoulders, but then recalls a tale he once heard from a dock worker when he was younger. "Some say there is a vast land filled with treasures and monsters just waiting to be discovered ... like frogs the size of castles ... and snakes that can swallow a horse whole and then comment on its taste." Michio feels a sense of accomplishment as he sees Aiko's eyes light up. "Now in the southwest we have the barbaric tribes of the desert who create wooden golems to do battle for them. While many attempts have been made by outsiders to conquer the land, all end in failure as many a survivor swear that the desert refutes any foreigners who try to conquer it."

"Do you really believe that Chio?"

Michio shakes his head and states. "Sand and dirt does not have its own will ... when men don't want to admit their own follies of attacking into a desert without a lasting supply of water ... they'll come up with all sorts of stories about how they failed and will decry their former goals as impossible to protect their own egos." Michio looks Aiko in her eyes and finishes with a touch of flair. "But ... there are also stories of a man who controls a worm that swims through the immense desert like fish do water and that he captured the legendary sand spirit Shikaku while it slept."

Aiko whose mouth was open in wonder, quickly asks. "Do you believe that?"

"I don't see why it can't be true little princess ... legend says that long ago the Sage of the Six paths saved the world from the nine spirits and banished them to the corners of this land as punishment for their crimes."

"I'd like to think it's true ..." Aiko murmurs quietly.

Michio then continues. "And past the vast desert ... lies the Fractured States where money reigns supreme and blood means nothing. Merchants who claim to have traveled there bring stories of peasants being allowed to vote for their own leaders."

"Well that sounds wonderful." States Aiko in amazement. "So why are they called the Fractured States then?"

Michio lets out a slight chuckle and stares at flickering flames while explaining. "Because while money may reign supreme ... so to does blood. When money means power that means everyone is looking to gain more of it and while it may have started out well ... people started looking for more cruel ways to gain it."

"What do you mean by cruel?"

Michio turning from Aiko's gaze, remembers her age and racks his brain for the right way to explain it. "Slaves ... that's what I mean. They frequently war with each other for slaves to supplement their ever-growing needs. While their original use was simply for free labor and servants ... they soon begun using them for entertainment and then they started to build massive fighting pits for men and beasts to die in." _And for the more lewd ... they serve sexual appetites as well._

Aiko's lip begins trembling in excitement and quickly she asks. "So whats in the Southeast then?"

"Old man Taiga once told me that when he was younger he traveled to the islands and swore that the mist the covers the land there is haunted by ghosts who moan and wail about past wrongs they suffered ... and past that I've heard sailors tell stories of a thousand islands called the pebbles. Some of the more seasoned sailors also swore that the islands moved and had minds of their own." Michio then reaches out for the candle and holds it under his chin to let the shadows cover his face. "Past that ... merchants and adventurers speak of another continent with marsh and swamplands as far as the eye can see with poison flowers and gasses that make travel all but impossible. And of humanlike creatures the size of children, probably the same height as me, but what makes them different is that they swim and live in the murky waters of the swamp and are immune to the poisons of the land and that they feast on frogs." Michio lets out a chuckle as he sees the fear in Aiko's eyes. Comforting the girl he disheveled her hair and says softly. "But they're just stories from men hoping to gain prestige and respect ... so I'm confident their untrue."

"But that sounds so scary ... how could it not be true?" Asks the girl with small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Michio gently leans forward and wipes the tears from her eyes with a soft handkerchief and gently informs her. "Just imagine the stories they would tell about us little princess."

Suddenly Michio and Aiko both turn to the door as hard knock rings out. In the doorway stands a giant of man with a heavy black hood obscuring his face. "I need a word with you Michio."

After hearing the voice Michio mentally cursed himself and looks back to Aiko. "Seems story time is over little princess."

Aiko sighs heavily and nods. "You better finish the rest next time then."

Michio chuckles lightly and nods. "I promise." Then after standing up from the stool he blows out the candle cloaking the room in darkness. "Now go to bed."

After following the giant of a man out of the room, Michio slides the door close and straps his sword back to his hip and bows his head before the man. Now out of Aiko's sight, Kenzo pulls off his hood and gives Michio a disapproving look and chides him. "You're lucky I was the one relieving you tonight ... haven't I already explained the thin ice you're walking on here?! Many would love to be proven right about you not deserving your place among us ... but we can't let them win can we."

"She wanted a story so-"

"So you just walked right in and took a seat?! And what's worse is your back was turned to the door! Next time she asks you for a damn story, tell her one through the door." Without waiting for Michio's response the large man begins walking away.

Michio wondering what he's doing calls out. "Where are you going? I thought you were here to take over?"

Without turning around Kenzo calls out. "Next time she asks you for a story remember how rough this night was."

_Fuck ... and I'm scheduled for the day shift too. _Michio mentally prepares himself for a tough night and tenses his jaw in self hate. Under his breath Michio mutters. "Thanks a lot Aiko ... hope you enjoyed that story."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of 'An Era of Hatred' hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If you're reading this story it might also help to watch some of the actual episodes where they showed early Madara and Hashirama to understand the whole business with the skipping stone.

As always thanks for reading and double thanks if you review/follow/favorite because it means so much to me that people enjoy my story that much.


	5. The Harshness Of War

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**(An Era Of Hatred)**

* * *

><p>(4 Year Later)<p>

"I hope you're ready cousin." States Madara with a tinge of excitement in his voice, as he straps his gunbai to his back. Madara Uchiha now a sixteen year old, looks the spitting image of a warrior in his blood-red armor and light grey clothing under, with spiky hair as black as night reaching his lower back. As Madara locks his black eyes on Michio, the latter for a split second couldn't see a difference between Madara and his Tajima's eyes for the intensity was obviously inherited. Truly no longer the Madara of old who hoped for a future where all clans could be united, he is now a ruthless and fitting heir for the Uchiha clan.

"Always." States Michio as he dons his own armor colored in the traditional black, signifying his status as a Black Guard. But unlike Madara's pristine armor made specifically for him, Michio's own shows signs of battle from members who've worn it before him. Now no longer a virgin to warfare and death, all signs of the boy he once was has long faded and been replaced with a battle hardened warrior. With a grunt, Michio tightly secures his katana to his waist and briefly fondles the purple laced handle before turning his attention to the fist sized scroll tied to his breast. "You ready yet?"

Madara turning to his cousin, says playfully. "Ya ... I was a little surprised when I saw you in the courtyard this morning with the rest of them. Didn't know you did anything, but babysit my sister."

Michio lets out a sarcastic chuckle to Madara's amuse. "You're in a good mood this morning ... unfortunately for the Senju. And you just watch me out there and don't miss anything dear cousin."

Madara hardens his expression and locks his Sharingan on Michio. "My Sharingan sees all and nothing escapes them ... you know that."

"Well it just so happens I have those too." States Michio with amusement in his voice, as his own eyes light up with his Sharingan. "So if you're done making yourself pretty for the soldiers, commander ... we still need to get into position before daybreak."

"After you then." States Madara and with that Michio leaves the armory with his black cloak marked with the Uchiha crest fluttering behind him. _Time to get started. _Then Madara briskly follows his cousin into the courtyard. After exiting the building Madara stops in front of his nine soldiers including Michio. "If you are all ready then I'll begin the briefing ..." Madara pauses to allow anyone to speak up and after getting no response he continues. "We've been ordered to scout ahead and assess the numbers the Senju, Akimichi, and Kohaku clans all together possess, and if we have enough time we are also to sabotage their supply line." Madara then turns to a moustached man in his early thirties and asks. "Have you prepared the poison Maro?"

Maro steps forward and pats at a flask hanging on his hip. "I have ... and I also packed supplies for more if we need it."

"Good thinking." Compliments Madara who then turns to a younger man nearly the same age as himself. "Are the explosives packed and ready to go Sora?"

Then a short and unusually tow-headed Uchiha boy steps forward with a smile that screams trouble. "The landmines and paper bombs are ready to go!"

"Well then, lets move out." Orders Madara as the soldiers sprint out and onto the road with Madara and Michio taking the back. "I heard that Kenzo's been promoted." Mentions Madara to his cousin.

Michio still facing forward, nods. "He didn't really care too much. It's his job and he's determined to do it right so he doesn't see the reason why people are making such a fuss."

Madara watching his cousin's face for any signs to his true thoughts, reminds him. "But nobody does his job as well as him."

"And he would tell you. That any man who doesn't put their all into being a Black Guard doesn't deserve their place." Replies Michio with amusement in his voice.

"Well he does have a point. My father once told me that Kenzo was the best he'd ever seen ... how he would lead the charge with no thought to his own safety and how his first strike would shake the earth."

Michio chuckles lightly and informs Madara. "I've heard the same ... but if you asked him he would say that you were better than him in his prime even before you reached fourteen."

Madara adds in with his own laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment." Madara then looks forward at the rest of the men and lowers his voice so only Michio can hear him. "My father has questioned me about Izuna's ... nightly activities again."

Michio lowering his head in thought lets his mind wander to his fair looking cousin. "And ... what did you tell him?"

"Not much ... besides his tavern going and gambling." States Madara before turning to look at Michio and going on. "I didn't tell him about the women I saw leaving his room, but it's likely he already knows about them too."

Michio suddenly frowns and closes his eyes. "Well if he learned about Izuna's proclivities towards women he would understand." Michio's stomach suddenly lurches at the thought of last week when he saw the stable boy and baker's daughter leaving Izuna's room at dawn, but chooses not to share that with Madara. _Don't think he would be so understanding if he knew of the men as well._

Madara unable to hide his disgust at his brothers actions remarks. "It's like he doesn't realize the dangers of bedding servants and commoners. He could jeopardize any future marriage's father sets up for him if the girl's family learns of any children Izuna already has."

Michio feeling a slight sting at his beloved cousin's words informs him. "Dear cousin, have you forgotten what my mother was? And for that matter what I am?"

Madara now realizing what he truly said, replies back. "You know I didn't mean it like that and with the way Izuna beds women he could already have a handful of bastards in the village. You're father only had you and only loved you."

"Are you trying to tell me that Izuna wouldn't welcome any bastard he fathered into his home?" Ask Michio sarcastically. "It would be a miracle if he doesn't have enough children to field a company by the time he reaches twenty."

Trying to lighten the mood, Madara replies. "If they were all like you then we could end this war in a fortnight."

"I don't know if the homestead could handle that much boring." Says Sora in a lighthearted tone which draws a laugh from Madara.

With a severe look of disgust, Michio stares down the blond Uchiha. "I didn't know we invited you into our conversation?"

"Lighten up cousin, he's just joking." Asks Madara as he stifles his laughter.

Michio still feeling anger at the blond boy, orders at him sternly. "We can handle the rearguard ourselves so fall back into place."

Feeling the disdain in Michio's words, Sora picks up his pace to the head of the line. With a sigh Madara says to the hard faced Michio. "He was just trying to lighten the mood little cousin, you didn't need to pull rank on him."

"I've learned that it does well to remind those underneath you of the pecking order from time to time lest they get ideas of superiority." States Michio with a matter of fact tone.

"Who taught you that? Uncle Hideki?"

Michio shakes his head with a slight smile on his lips. "Father spent most of his time challenging me to break the pecking order not to follow it." Michio lets out a small chuckle and flashes his teeth at Madara. "A few years ago I started getting lippy to old man Arata when he tried to lecture me about something ... I don't remember anymore, but I felt confident and smug because the old man was nearly ninety years old and blind so I could say whatever I want."

"Taught you a lesson did he?" Asks Madara with slight amusement at the thought of the hunched and wrinkled Arata dropping Michio with a single punch.

Michio shakes his head. "No that old man knows I would drop him if he ever raised a hand to me, but unfortunately for me, Kenzo happened to hear me and in an instant, before I could even react he had cracked me across the face and knocked out three of my baby teeth. I was too stunned to even react and like he was dusting a rug he lifted me off the ground by my hair and warned me about my position and that there is always someone waiting to smack some sense into me. So I learned that lesson well ... and if I may be honest Madara ... you should remember your own responsibility is not only to be fair and kind, but to enforce respect and order."

"I understand that well Michio ... but if we're giving each other life lessons, then you should learn that a touch of mercy goes a long way."

"I'm not without mercy." Stated the man infamously known for no mercy. "But mercy is not a skill wanted in the Black Guard. We are trained to have all measures of kindness and mercy stripped from us before we are sworn in."

Feeling a tinge of anger at that fact Madara states. "And when I take over as clan head, things will change ... you can be assured of that."

Hearing the seriousness in Madara's voice, Michio simply bows his head and remains silent. _I fear it won't be that simple ..._

XxX

(Forest of Fairacre)

"They didn't even see it coming!" Laughs out Sora with a large grin plastered on his face. "They really are more arrogant than anyone has a right to be if they thought that poor excuse of security could stop us!"

With a groan of annoyance at Sora's bellowing, Michio spits out. "I prefer assignments that way, less chance of error from cannon fodder like you."

Sora again lets out a joyous laugh which further annoys Michio. "Remind me ... which one of us is the bodyguard here."

"You're really trying my patience." Growls out Michio.

Madara thoroughly enjoying the exchange between the two, closes his eyes in relief. _Thank god it was simple ... we're gonna need everyone we have this time around and I can't afford any screwups. _Peering at Michio, Madara sees the formers eyes go wide in fear and Madara shouts out. "What is it!"

With lightning speed Michio spins around in full stride and launches a kunai far into the foliage behind them and a scream rings out from it. "We've been tracked!" As Michio screams that a loud explosion rocks the group from all sides. Madara feeling the heat of the explosion all around him, covers up and prepares to fight.

As Madara is blasted back by the explosion he rolls with the explosion onto his feet as several enemies rush at them. As a red-faced ninja charges at Madara with his naginata raised, he fails to realize who he is attacking and with ease Madara dodges the strike and delivers a knee to the man's stomach which stuns him. With no hesitation Madara slices the man's neck from ear to ear with a kunai. "You alright!" Madara shouts as he sees his cousin rising from the slowly off the ground.

As Michio gets to his knees a skinny Senju man charges at him with his sword raised. As he prepares to slay the young Uchiha, Michio quickly snatches the man by the throat which surprises the man enough to stun him. "I'm fine." States Michio as his sharingan flashes and the Senju is reduced to a heap from Michio's Genjutsu.

Madara seeing some of his own brethren dead or dying feels a surge of anger overtake him. Seeing another Senju soldier preparing to attack, Madara takes the first move and draws his large fan and blows the man away. Madara turning to another man, cracks him across the cheek with his left hand and watches him drop. After dispatching five more men, Madara sees a sudden flow of even more than before. "Michio how many are there!?"

Michio having already drawn and bloodied his sword, slashes down another soldier and quickly shut his eyes in focus. While Michio scans the area for chakra signals, a larger and more intimidating Senju charges at Michio while his attention is drawn. As he closes in Mara blocks his way and spits a purple mist in the mans face. With a quick kick Mara knocks the man away, but still staying on his feet the man takes a step forward before dropping his sword and clutching his face in pain as it begins smoking and melting the his face. Not showing any visible signs of joy at watching the effects his Corroding Mist Jutsu, Maro calmly stands guard in front of Michio.

As Madara smashes a man's rib with a kick he sees another explosion go off except this time with a bright blue tint to it._Sora's still alive at least._ Madara then slaps away a kunai tossed at him from the surrounding foliage and launches one of his own back, which results in a wail of another soldier.

Sora armed with three explosive tagged kunai in each hand begins rapidly tossing them around the new battlefield which results in more explosions and more smoke clouding up the field, but with Sora's own signature blue tint to it. "I can go all day!" Shouts Sora in excitement as he sticks a kunai into a Senju's heart and pushes him into two of his own allies which catches them in a loud explosion.

In a flash Michio spins around and catches a thrown kunai with the point of his sword. "I sensed around ninety ... maybe more ..." Calmly states Michio as he cuts down another Senju that looks about twelve.

Flipping over a Senju and planting an explosive tag on his shoulder and kicking him away, Sora joyfully exclaims. "Well at this rate we'll be done within the hour!"

Madara taking a brief moment to look at Maro for advice, sees the veteran Uchiha shake his head. Swallowing his pride Madara orders. "We need pull back!"

"But we can take um!" Shouts Sora as he snaps a man's neck.

Maro breaks a soldier's knee with a straight kick and then cracks his skull with a quick knee to the forehead. "With all the noise we're making, more will be on the way and we can't fight off their whole fucking army ourselves!" Shouts Mara.

Before Madara can retort, a loud whistling noise is heard and a huge fuma shuriken slices through a bush towards Sora from behind the tow-headed Uchiha. "SORA DUCK!" Roars Madara, but before Sora can react, the shuriken slices through his neck and a mist of blood sprays into the cold night air. Madara watches in horror as Sora's head slowly fall from his shoulders and makes a dull thud on the blood and soot covered grass below. Remembering the current predicament, Madara shakes the shock off and tries to move only to trip over himself and scream out in pain. _What the hells wrong with me! _Madara looking down at his leg, sees a shuriken poking out of his thigh.

Michio looking behind Madara's collapsed form, sees a Senju slowly creeping towards the downed heir. In a blur of hand signs, Michio launches a fireball from his mouth which incinerates the Senju. Running to his beloved cousin, Michio wraps Madara's arm around his shoulder and lifts him up. "We need to get out of here now." Spits Michio to Maro who is motionlessly staring into the sky wide-eyed. Michio momentarily pauses in confusion before looking up in horror and nearly soiling himself.

The three remaining Uchiha in a state of shock see a massive three-headed dragon made of fire, lighting up the sky. The massive firebeast easily towering over the treetops stares down at the forest clearing with a menacing grin. Madara calmly asks Michio. "Is any of your barrier Ninjutsu powerful enough to stop that?"

Still in a state of fear, Michio shakes his head. "I ... I don't think I have anything to even use against that."

Maro swallowing down his fear, spits out. "How is anything like that possible?"

Before any of the boys can respond the massive dragon opens all three of its mouths and shoots three massive columns of fire down at them. Feeling the hair's on his head begin to singe, he is then knocked off his feet and slams against a tree. Feeling dazed and in a lot of pain, Madara gazes around the now burning forest and sees Maro laid flat on his back with burn marks all over his armor, but still alive. Still scanning the area for his cousin, Madara sees the younger Uchiha resting against a corpse with the top part of his armor thrown aside and melted. "We're little too hard to kill huh?" States Madara in daze while his head hangs to the ground.

Michio shell-shocked from the Jutsu simply blinks in confusion. Looking back at Mara he sees the older Uchiha unsteadily climbs back to his feet and mutters in resignment. "This is hell ..."

Madara looking back up at the sky sees thousands of kunai and projectiles falling down from the sky over them. "Michio you need to stop them!" Roars Madara as the young Black guard, out of instinct reaches out and slams both hands on the ground. Madara watches as a faint shimmer appears over them as the projectiles stick and bounce off the barrier Jutsu. Madara still watching the projectile rain, sees occasional kunai and shuriken pierce the barrier. Looking over at Michio, he sees his cousin now on all fours doing everything in his power to stay conscious. "You just need to hold out for a little longer!" Shouts Madara.

Michio not even looking at Madara quietly states. "I ... I ... I don't think I can keep up." Madara watches as Michio, on shaky legs and arms collapses on himself and drops barrier.

"Fuck!" Shouts Madara as a kunai pierces the side of his leg. Reaching for his gumbai, Madara sees multiple projectiles sticking out of Maro's body as he stands still as a scarecrow. Reaching his war fan, Madara focuses chakra through it and blows hundreds of the projectiles away, giving them a brief reprieve._I'm nearly out of chakra myself _

Madara attempting to dispose of the next wave of projectiles fails to deliver as much chakra as before and only blocks a dozen of them while five more stick into himself. Madara watches as Maro suddenly raises both arms and screams out in rage. "I WON'T LET THIS END US!" In a blur of hand signs Maro blows a large cone of purple mist into the air which instantly destroys the metal projectiles. Still keeping up the cone of protective mist, Maro screams at Michio who has begun stirring again. "You need to get Madara out of here!"

Michio now getting over the shell shock from earlier, begins to remember where he is and gets back to his feet. "How? We're surrounded and they're raining death on us now!" Michio now regaining his senses, feels immense pain as he sees dozens of shuriken sticking out of himself.

"You need to pick Madara up and run to safety!" Roars Maro in anger and pain as his chakra is now being pushed to the extreme to keep the barrier of corroding mist up.

Michio still in a partial daze stumbles over to Madara and lifts him back up. While lifting his cousin up, he sees massive cuts and puncture wounds all of his body. "You still alive cousin?" Asks Michio as Madara's eyes begin to cloud over.

Still hanging on despite massive blood loss, Madara asks. "Can you still run?"

Gritting his teeth in pain, Michio nods and forces himself to ignore the pain. "Ya ... I think so." Michio walking to the end of protecting cone shouts at Maro. "What are you gonna do?"

"If I can give my life to protect Madara then I don't care what happens to me ... so get him out of here and make my sacrifice matter!" Without another word Maro clenching his fist in rage and launches a massive wall of mist at the continuous rain of projectiles from the massive fire dragon which incinerates the current barrage in its entirety. Michio hops onto a tree branch takes one last look at Maro as the latter falls over in exhaust after his last gasp. Leaving Maro to his fate, Michio jumps away into the forest with Madara on his back as the projectiles again begin to fall, but now unhindered by any barriers they begin to fully pin and bury any corpses including Maro's own body.

As Michio and Madara continue to flee from the battlefield, Madara whispers. "Do you even know where we are going?"

Michio lightly nods. "There is a small town about an hour south of here ... they should have a doctor or something."

"But the battle is tomorrow! We need to be there!" Shouts Madara who then immediately regrets it as he feels the pain in his midsection.

Michio gritting his teeth in frustration nods. "It can't be helped ... I'm in no condition to fight and you need a doctor and the nearest one is Oakwood so we have only one option."

XxX

(Village of Oakwood)

"They're right behind us!" Spits out Michio as he senses several chakra signatures behind him.

Madara turning to look behind them, struggles to activate his Sharingan before remembering his state and giving up. "How close are we to the village?"

Michio dropping from the treetops, lands in the middle of a wheat field. "We'll have to hide out in the house." States Michio as he drags Madara on his back over to the door of the farmhouse. After leaning Madara against the house, Michio heavily bangs on the door. "Please open up ... we need help!"

After a few moments of utter silence besides Michio's continued knocking, Madara hears noises from inside the house and after a few more moments the door slowly cracks open as a balding and wrinkled man sticks his head out of the door.

"What do you want?" Asks the man in an irritated tone from being woken up.

Michio clasping his hands together, states. "We were ambushed a few miles from here and we need a place to hide for the night so please can you help us."

The man looks back and forth between the two Uchiha and shakes his head. "I don't have any room I sorry, but go look somewhere else." Then he begins to shut the door.

Before the door shuts completely Michio stops it, and fixes his icy glare on the man and commands him. "We will be staying here tonight ... so this can either go the easy way or the hard way."

Seeing the seriousness and intensity on Michio's eyes, the older man weighs his options and grunts heavily. "Fine ... and then in the morning you are to leave."

"Deal." Says Michio as he drags Madara into the house, past the owner.

As the home's owner looks over the two Uchiha he asks. "What were you two in a battle?"

Michio propping Madara in a heavy wooden chair then falls into a sitting position on the floor and answers. "You could say that ... you know where I can find the town's doctor?"

The older man rubs his heavy stubble and shrugs. "Well you could check the cemetary I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

The man walks past Michio to a shelf and rummages through it. "He's been dead for nearly a year and a half now ... and we haven't been blessed with another sadly."

Michio sighs out in anger and exclaims. "Great ... just fucking great as if this night couldn't be worse."

Over his shoulder the man states. "I will have no foul language like that in my house." Michio then ignores the man and closes his eyes in thought._Now what ... Madara won't make it without some medical help ... and I'll probably follow him not too long after._Michio looking slightly up at his cousin sees the color leaving Madara's face as he begins to slowly drift out of consciousness. Michio then jumps slightly as the man now returning from his cabinet drops a heavy iron lockbox on the ground. "What's that?"_  
><em>

Holding a sewing needle between his teeth, the man opens the box and retrieves a spool of thread. "Well I can't just let him bleed out in my living room can I?"

"You're a doctor? But I thought you said-"

"I'm no doctor kid ..." States the man as he retrieves a pair of scissors and starts cutting away at the straps on Madara's armor. "But I am a veterinarian." Michio then watches the man begins inspecting Madara's wounds.

"So you can help us then right?" Asks Michio now feeling a lot better about their situation.

"Welp I'll certainly try ... but you'll have to do something for me." States the man while he begins to slowly and carefully remove the shurikens and kunai from Madara.

Michio gasps in understanding and reaches in his pouch. "This should be more than enough." Says Michio as he hands a small pouch of coins to the man.

With his free hand the man takes the pouch and places it next to himself. "Well it should cover all the material's cost, but I don't think you'll be on the shelf for long with your injuries."

"So ... so what are you getting at?" Asks Michio in confusion.

Suturing a wound with quick and precise needlework the man smirks. "I'll need you to help with some manual labor around the farm. So if you really want to pay me back then that's the price." States the man while he continually works on the unconscious Madara.

"If that's your price then I have no choice, but to accept." Michio holding out his hand to the man states. "My name is Michio and this is Madara."

Quickly, but firmly shaking Michio's hand the man says back. "Mine's Fumio." Both men's attention is drawn to a squeak of a door in the back of the house which then quickly shuts. Fumio shakes his head in disbelief and states loud enough for the whole house to hear. "And that is my disobedient daughter Sachi ... who should be sleeping right now."

Michio hears the sound of blankets rustling and surmises that she must be pretending to be sleeping. "Is it just the two of you?"

Fumio still working diligently on Madara nods. "Ya ... been like that for nearly fourteen years now. Her mother died of the pox and she was our first so we never got to have anymore."

Michio nods understandingly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"No need. Whats done is done and I've moved on and realized that we are all going there eventually." Fumio then pulls a wound closed and smirks at Michio. "But lets keep our fingers crossed that this one won't be going tonight eh?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, if you liked it follow or favorite.<p>

And of course reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
